


Gohan x harem challenge

by Joey420



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gohan x Panchy Briefs x Bulma x Chichi x female Vegeta x female Goku, Gohan x harem, Harem, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Panchy Briefs alpha female, Super saiyan 4 Gohan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey420/pseuds/Joey420
Summary: Ok i don't know how to make requests or challenges so I'm putting out a challenge so check out my idea inside.This is a Gohan x Panchy Briefs x Bulma x Chichi x female Goku x female Vegeta challenge.
Relationships: Gohan x harem - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Gohan x harem challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know how put out challenges so I'm putting one here so i want to see a lot of awesome authors out there make there own version of my idea here.

Ok here the idea for the challenge. 

Ok so in the in a alternate timeline all saiyan are female and female Goku married Chichi and they used the dragon balls to wish Chichi pregnant with female Goku child when Gohan was born everything changed because Gohan was the first ever male saiyan even if he is half saiyan so by being the only male he will captures the hearts of ever female saiyan he meets and they will fall madly in love with him and becomes his lovers and brides and now Gohan must not only handle becoming the next protector of earth but also handle having 5 women become his lovers and brides join Gohan has he joins his mother female Goku and the others in their many adventures and battles facing off against the strongest warriors in the universe and having not only his two mothers Chichi, female Goku, female Vegeta, Bulma and Bulma's mom Panchy Briefs falling madly in love and becoming Gohan lovers.

Ok so Gohan lovers are Chichi, Bulma, female Vegeta, female Goku and Gohan first lover and the one in charge of the other girls Bulma's mom Panchy Briefs ok.

This will follow dragon ball z to dragon ball super with any twist and tweaks you want to add ok and Gohan will learn super saiyan 1,2,3,4 and 5 but won't learn super saiyan 4 and 5 until dragon ball super ok.


End file.
